X Men Forks Class
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: Charles visits his sister in Forks and makes an interesting discovery. Vampires do exist. Someone is out to get Bella, He won't let any one touch his little sister. Charles/Erik, Bella/Edward, Usual twilight pairings...Enjoy. Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either fandoms but how I wish I did.**

_Thanks to my lovely friend Chuck for this name, this is modern day. Just a crazy idea I had while searching the current crossovers. Enjoy_

X Men Folks Class

Chapter 1

**Charles' P.O.V**

I had been sat in my study nursing the same glass of Scottish Whiskey for about an hour now. Erik was bound to be annoying the students trying to find me but I couldn't bring myself to care at this moment. It was her birthday tomorrow, 13th September. She would be eighteen, wow that meant I hadn't seen her in twelve years. My little sister had moved away when our parents got divorced. I was fourteen when she moved away and it broke my heart, still does to this very day.

I didn't know I had shed a tear till Erik was crouched down in front of me wiping it from my flushed cheeks. He pried the still full glass from my hands and placed it on the table in front of me. Erik sat next to me on the small sofa then pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong Liebling?" Erik asked softly

"It's my sisters birthday tomorrow, she's eighteen" My voice broke as more tears fell

"I didn't know you had a sister" He replied puzzled

"She moved away with my Father, I miss her so much" I told him as I rested my head on his chest.

"Why don't we go and visit her then?" He said logically

"I could, couldn't I? Why didn't I think of that? I really want you to meet her Erik" I responded softly rubbing his arm

"I would love to meet her Mäuschen" Erik pulled me closer as he spoke.

Smiling stupidly I took the phone from my pocket and dialled my fathers number to let him know we were coming to Folks. He didn't sound to pleased when I mentioned Erik was coming but I would deal with that later. After half an hour I hung up and settled back against Erik who had stayed there the whole time playing with a metal pen I had left on my desk.

"I don't think my father's too fond of you" I told him while taking hold of the pen floating in front of my face and placing it back on the table.

"That doesn't surprise me" I could see the smirk forming on his face

I couldn't resist leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Pulling back before it got out of hand I stood up. Erik groaned but stood to follow me.

"Where do you think you are going?" His voice was husky and he raised his eyebrow mischievously

"To start packing my love, we are leaving for Forks tomorrow" I replied over my shoulder as I got to the door

"So what is this lovely sisters name?" Erik asked, I could feel the breath on my neck as I had stopped.

"Isabella Marie Xavier, now come along love and don't distract me" I said while taking his hand and leading him to my room.

Lets just say I didn't begin packing till later that evening.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Entering the kitchen I found Charlie pulling bedding out of the drier. He was dressed in his usual Police uniform and his hair was neatly combed. Something was wrong, it had to be.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table

"Just sorting out bedding for the spare room, your brothers visiting" He told me as he folded the bedding and placed it on the table.

"Charles is coming!" I practically shouted with excitement

It was at that moment a beep was heard outside, Edward was waiting in the car for me. He picked me up every morning for school.

"He will be here after school and he is bringing a friend so don't be late home" He told me as he got up out of his chair. " And Happy Birthday Bella" he kissed my cheek and handed me my bag

Edward was leaning against his car waiting for me, as I approached the car he opened the passenger door so I could climb inside his Volvo. Less than a second later he was in the drivers seat. As the car set off towards school I couldn't hold back the mad smile on my face. My brother was coming, I hadn't seen him in so long. I always wanted him to come and live with us but he felt bad for mom so stayed in Westchester.

"What's got you all happy today? You know it is your birthday right?" I could hear the laughter in Edward's voice.

"Charles, my brother, is coming down today" I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside.

"Your brother?" He asked confused

"He's my big brother, he stayed with my mom when my parents split up" Just mentioning my brother made my voice softer and more affectionate

At this moment we pulled into the school parking lot and Edward parked next to Rosalie's BMW. I couldn't wait to get out of this horrible place. I truly hated high school. Edward opened my car door and helped me out, he was laughing softly at something he must have read in someone's mind. This reminded me of my dear brother. However, Edward couldn't read my mind where Charles could. Alice danced towards us with a huge smile on her graceful face pulling Jasper along with her.

I knew before she spoke what she was going to say. Charles was to blame for this, he was always so good at reading people. So it was because of this that I knew she was throwing a birthday party for me and some how I knew it would end badly.

"No Alice, no party for me. My brother is arriving later" I couldn't keep the smugness out of my voice

"But I haven't seen anyone coming, Are you sure?" I couldn't help but laugh at her expression

"Charles is…special, you wouldn't see his future" they had a right to know about us but I wanted to mess with them a little, I would explain later. "Oops the bell"

With that I walked off towards English, my first lesson of the day. Knowing sighing as I knew there would be no way I could concentrate knowing I was hours away from being reunited with my beloved brother. As a child, even though he was older, we were partners in crime. We did everything together but after my mom got remarried we never saw each other.

By the time the end of the day came I practically ran to Edwards car. I needed to get home right NOW. If Edward didn't hurry up I would run home, I was that desperate. Edward and the rest of his siblings walked over to me.

"What's got little Bella Bos heart racing? Is it Eddie boy" Emmett teased me

"Fuck off Emmy I need to get home already, Charles will be here soon" I spat back as I dived into the car Edward had just opened. I didn't have time for Emmett right now.

"Calm down Bella I will get you home" and I believed him, especially with his crazy driving

All the way home I was bouncing in my seat. When we pulled up there was a black car outside my house and I swung the door open and ran towards my house. God how I had missed my big brother

_Please review, it will make my day, promise._

_Hope you enjoyed it, that's my first cross over._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim****er: I do not own either fandoms but how I wish I did.**

_Thanks to my lovely friend Chuck for this name, this is modern day_.

X Men Folks Class

Chapter 2

**Charles**

Six hours, five service stations and two pullovers later we finally arrived in Forks. We were up at six, it shouldn't have taken this long but Erik kept pulling over. God that man is insatiable but I really couldn't complain about it. We pulled up to a small three bedroom house in a lovely neighbourhood. Giving Erik a peck on the cheek I climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. I waited for Erik at the gate took his hand and we walked up the path towards the door.

We didn't even get the chance to knock as Charlie opened the door. His face was emotionless, his eyes managed to zoom in on our joined hands. He seemed surprised at this but then again I never did tell him his only son was gay.

"Dad it's good to see you, this is Erik" I gestured towards Erik with my free hand

"Charles, Erik please come on in" he nodded for us to follow him back into the house.

We settled in the living room. It was small and there was a sofa facing a flat screen TV. I looked around to see school photos of Bella and I on the fire place. May be he did care after all. Once we had sat down on the sofa Charlie left to make us some tea. I couldn't help but chuckle must have been rubbing off on Erik if he didn't ask for coffee.

Leaning into Erik's side to get more comfortable I felt the presence of two minds approaching. One was my Bells but the other was peculiar.

'_Bella's home'_ I told Erik with my mind

'_Does she know about your preference?'_ he replied smugly

'_Haha you mean my preference for men, no she doesn't'_ I told him while I moved to kiss his lips.

"Well well well, I always thought it would be the other way round, you would catch me in the act" we both pulled away at Bella's voice, startled

"You won't have been the first to catch us-" I didn't allow Erik to finish his sentence

"Erik!" I stood and move to embrace my sister "God I've missed you Bells"

"Missed you too Chuck" She knew I hated that nickname, I didn't dare see what Erik was thinking

"Bella this is Erik" I anxiously introduced the two most important people in my life when I finally noticed the pale boy stood behind her.

He had golden eyes that had to be the most fascinating mutated colour I had ever seen, they were brought out more by the bronze of his hair and his sharp pale cheek bones. He was attractive but nothing in comparison to my Erik. His mind was the one I had sensed and it had baffled me. It was extremely intelligent and old but he gave the appearance of a seventeen year old. It was at that moment that he looked at me and I knew his biggest secret.

"So your Charles' boyfriend?" Bella asked curiously

"I suppose you could say that" Erik's voice was laced with amusement

He looped his arm around my waist sending a quick_ 'Perfection' _in my direction

"Bella who is this lovely young man I see behind you?" I asked knowingly

"Chuck why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Bella's voice rang with laughter and Erik began to laugh along

"I was being polite, Edward I'm very pleased to meet you" I held out my hand for him to shake

'_We both have a lot of explaining to do, Bella will not be missing this party with your family I assure you'_ Edward looked so confused, poor boy

"Bella you didn't tell him" I turned to her and saw the guilty look on her face

"Right Bella, Erik get your coat, we have a party to attend to" I smirked in Bella's direction

We said goodbye to Charlie and all got into Edwards Volvo. I could sense Erik admiring it quiet loudly in his head. _'You and your cars'_ I sent towards him, his response made me blush.

"Charles I don't even want to know why your blushing but I'm sure we have Erik to thank for it" Bella giggled from the front seat

The drive to the Cullen's house wasn't long at all. The large amounts of forest we passed were utterly beautiful, I couldn't wait to take Erik hiking.

We pulled up the a massive modern house. The front was covered with large open windows, it was spectacular. A tiny pang of home sickness rushed through me, I missed the mansion and needed to call Hank to see how the kids were doing. I must have been projecting as Erik wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"The children are fine, Hank will keep Sean and Alex from leading the little ones a stray" He always knew what to say.

I noticed Edward giving us a strange look, oh he must have heard that. Well they were like our adopted children, they had nowhere else to go, parents didn't want them. They needed love and guidance which is what Erik and I provided. I kissed Erik's lips to let him know I was alright and followed Bella up the steps of the house.

The others must have heard us coming as there was six people lined up and ready to meet us. The head of the family stepped forward to greet us. I tried my best not to wander into anyone's mind but I could feel a sharp nudge at mine. Edward was trying to read my mind.

"Edward be a good chap and behave, its rude to read people's minds without asking" I spoke aloud as I went to shake the leaders hand. There was a tinkling laughter.

"Hello I am Charles Xavier, Bella's older brother. This here is the lovely Erik Lensherr. We are Mutants." Explaining as I took the leaders hand. He then went to shake Erik's hand.

"I'm Carlisle, my wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. This is my family. Might I ask what is a mutant" Carlisle pointed out each person as he spoke.

"Our genes have mutated allowing us to have certain special abilities. Like Edward here can read minds now he is a vampire but I've been able to do that my whole life" The seven vampires gasped as I was straight to the point. No need in dancing around the subject if I already knew.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Carlisle tried to play innocent

"He said your vampires" answered Erik taking a step forward to get a closer look at Carlisle. Jasper didn't like that and hissed at him.

"What is your problem curly?" Erik asked turning to look at Jasper while managing to bring a few metal objects in the house towards him.

"Erik put those back please" I told him firmly while taking his hand reassuringly. "Why don't we go and sit down, Bella has a lot of explaining to do".

Carlisle took our advise and led us to the living room where everybody took a seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Esme kindly asked

"Tea please" Bella and I replied at the same time followed by a "Coffee" from Erik. We were more alike than we seemed to notice.

"Ask away, I know your all dying to" I could hear their questions quiet loudly in my head.

"How are you related? You have a British accent" Alice asked

"Well you see dear I was born in Britain and live there till I was about three. Then we moved to Westchester where Bells here was born. Never got rid of the accent. Although I did spend a lot of time at Oxford so that may be a factor too" I smiled

"Charles you sounded like that when I met you at the start of your Oxford years" Erik added humorously

"Yeah he was an odd kid" Bella threw out

"Thank you for your input Bella, Erik" I glared at them playfully "Next"

"Dude you guys are together right?" Emmett asked which lead to a lot of "Emmett" around the room. Esme entered swiftly handing out cups and gently smack Emmett around the back of his head.

"Yes we are" I answered whilst staring at Erik's handsome face

"Met Charles back in Oxford. His car broke down and I was the local mechanic. Had quite a heated argument when he came to pick up his car and he walked away with my number and some very chapped lips" Erik always loved to tell our story

There were a couple of loud awws and a noticeable ewwwwww. Which made me laugh.

"He tried to charge me a scandalous price so I had to bargain with him" I tried to defend my actions.

"You always were a flirt" Bella said patting my shoulder.

"So you can read minds?" Edwards question rang clearly silencing everyone. They all seemed interested in the answer to this one.

"I am a telepath, have been for as long as I can remember" turning to look at Edward to see what he was getting at.

"So you can do more than just read them?" He asked enthusiastically

"I can control and speak to minds if I wish too" Edward looked shocked by this.

"But you forget Chuck, your morals are so high that you'd be guilty for weeks just forcing someone to get you a pen" Bella teased me again

"As anyone should, people must have freedom to do and think as they please. I try not to alter that too much" my voice sounded so serious

"How come you can hear me but I can't hear either of your thoughts?" Edward sounded frustrated

"Well while we were in Oxford we met a lovely young lady by the name of Emma Frost. Let's just say she taught both of us not to let our guards down" I couldn't stop the flashback of meeting the white queen.

"Before outside you mentioned something about children" Esme wondered aloud

"We own a school for Mutants. Their parents have either died or no longer want them due to their abilities. We take them in, teach them how to control it and give them a real education along the way. We only have a few children at the moment but I guess you could say we treat them as our own" you could hear the love in my voice

"Except for Sean, I don't pretend he's mine" Erik earned a light slap for that comment.

"We have four over eighteen but they have been with us for a while and three little ones under the age of ten. Hopefully we will have four or five more by the end of next month" I really did love those darn children.

We stayed with the Cullen's for a couple more hours, talking and celebrating Bella's birthday. More than once I had to save her from an accident but it all went swimmingly. They seemed like intriguing people. I was impressed by their way of life, their choice to not harm humans.

Edward drove us home at around ten as I was afraid Bella wouldn't get up for school the next morning. She could barely keep her eyes open as it was. We all said our goodbyes to Edward and marched off into the house where Charlie was watching baseball. Eurghhhh does he do anything other than watch that dreadful sport.

As soon as we entered the living room I sent Bella off to bed with a small warning about Edward staying the night. Erik and I stayed down stairs for another hour or so trying to converse with Charlie but it was terribly boring so we finally set off up the stairs to the guest room. This took place after Charlie tried to make Erik sleep on the sofa but we shut that down straight away.

Exhausted by the strain of information from the day, I threw myself on the bed fully clothed. Erik fumbled around getting himself ready for bed but I just lay there and watched him. He looked so good without a shirt on, mmmmmm. He turned to look at me as if I had spoke this aloud and made his way over to the small double bed I was currently occupying.

He lay his body over mine and began to kiss me hungrily. His hands found their way under my shirt, trailing lightly along my spine. Up and down, up and down. Causing my body to shiver. My shirt was quickly disguarded.

"Let me help you out of those clothes" Erik whispered lustfully in my ear.

As his hands reached my belt the lock on the door clicked shut.

**Please review, gives me more motivation to get the next chapter up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own X Men or Twilight **

_Thank you Chuck for the name, this story is for you dear. Modern Day AU_

_I just want to say thanks so much for the reviews so far, please keep them coming._

X Men Forks Class

Chapter 3

**Charles**

Waking to a cool breeze across my bare chest I turned searching for Erik's warm body. The other side of the bed was cold and empty. Damn him and his early mornings. Coming to terms with the fact that I could not get back to sleep, I climbed out of bed and threw on the nearest clothes I could find. Erik's black t shirt and grey baggy jogging bottoms. Leaving the room dressed and bare foot I went in search of anyone awake.

Upon entering the kitchen noticed a shirtless Erik speaking Bella who was still half asleep. Edward was sat silently next to her and seemed slightly uncomfortable by Erik's lack of clothing. I took a moment to appreciate the sight before me.

"Good Morning" I exclaimed cheerfully

"Guten Morgen Liebling" Erik replied kissing my cheek

"You two are really sickening in the morning" Bella's voice brought us out of our morning bliss

"Hello to you too Mrs Grumpy Pants" I stuck my tongue out for good measure

Bella's only response was to stick out her tongue and carry on eating her cereal.

"Hello Edward how are you this fine day?" Politely asking him as I put the kettle on

"I am good thank you Charles" smiling at me he replied.

Bending down to search the lower cupboards for tea I felt Erik's hand slap my arse with a small amount of force. The impact immediately made me straighten up and I turned to chastise him.

"Erik! Behave yourself we have company" My voice was stern and slightly embarrassed.

"I just couldn't resist the temptation" He added a wink for good measure.

"I am so terribly sorry that you had to witness that" I apologised.

The look of shock on Edward's pale face combined with the glint of amusement in Bella's eyes set me off laughing. Supporting myself on the sink I carried on laughing uncontrollably. It was getting hard to breathe. The poor souls didn't have a clue why I was laughing but Erik did and his face was set in a teasing smile.

"Alright you too I think it's time for you to go to school" Sternly, I addressed them

"Alright Chuck, I will see you when I get home. Don't get into too much trouble brother" Bella hugged me tightly and then left for school with Edward

_We are going to have a lovely little chat when you bring Bella home, Just the two of us_, I let Edward know my intentions to ambush him and threaten his life if he hurt my sister.

_I look forward to it Charles_, His mental voice contradicted his response. I caught a quick glance of his thoughts; he seemed to be more scared of Erik than anything. Sniggering, this could be very advantageous to me.

After an hour of searching cupboards and being extremely disappointed in lack of food I dragged Erik up the stairs and we got dressed. Erik wore his usual black turtleneck, a pair of smart dark jeans and black leather shoes I bought him for his last birthday. He looked amazing. Emerging from the bathroom wearing some grey pants, white shirt and a navy cardigan, I do love my cardigans; I had specifically told Erik to dress warm. We were going to visit La Push beach today. It had been something I remembered from my childhood and wanted to see if it had changed.

The wind danced furiously around my body as we walked to the car, it was going to be a very cold day. This weather reminded me of Britain, cold, rainy, familiar. It was a good job I had brought my big coat, looks like it would be put to good use. As soon as we were in the car I slammed the heater on full blast. It was bloody freezing outside.

The drive up to La Push wasn't particularly long; some of the scenery really was beautiful. I really should have brought my camera. We climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand down the damp, deserted beach. It looked exactly as I remembered. It was so peaceful out here.

"We used to come here when I visited sometimes; I used to run round collecting pebbles in a little red bucket" Smiling widely at the memory

"I'll bet Little Charles was so cute" Erik teased

"Oh very cute, I stole all the Mothers hearts at school" Proudly, I said

"You still steal all the hearts" He replied laughing and reaching over to kiss me

It was at that moment a flurry of panicked thoughts rushed through my mind nearly knocking me over. I had to lean on Erik for support as I adjusted to the loud minds and tried to make sense of what they were saying

_Don't let it out of your sight-_

_When I reach that thing I'm-_

_Where did it come from I was-_

_Vampire, Vampire-_

_Kill it!_

The thoughts were erratic and all at once, they sounded like they were talking to each other.

"Erik there's something here" I told him quickly, grabbing his hand I ran towards the forest to our right.

I had to find where the noise was coming from, whatever it was, it was hunting a vampire.

We came to a little clearing; the voices were getting closer, rapidly approaching us. Erik knew something was coming and pulled out random bits small metal he kept on him at all times. Quickly morphing it into a weapon, his stance became defensive, ready to fight of an attack.

Three large wolves bound into the clearing and stopped right in front of us. They were magnificent, minds frantically chattering away. I couldn't believe it, these were not normal wolves. They had the minds of men and they seemed to be communicating through their thoughts. They all sniffed the air, searching for something.

One of them stalked closer to get a better sniff of me. Erik threw me behind him automatically and moved his weapon fast, threatening it. This seemed to anger the wolf and it bombarded forwards. I couldn't see anything but a large angry wolf approaching us ready for attack.

The minds around me all shouted the same thing, _Paul!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own X Men or Twilight**

_Thank you Chuck for the name, this stories for you dear. Modern Day AU_

_I am thinking of writing a one shot about how Erik and Charles met what do you guys think? Let me know_

X Men Forks Class

Chapter 4

**Charles**

Erik launched me behind him as the giant wolf attacked. He really didn't need to protect me, I could handle myself. This was all a big mess and it needed to be handled properly. It was my job to sort this out reasonably.

Raising my right hand to my temple I froze 'Paul' mid pounce and moved Erik out of the way so I could approach the other wolves. They all looked utterly stunned by what had just occurred. The leader was still stood in exactly the same place gob smacked.

"Put that down before you take someones eye out" I scolded Erik as I walked passed him.

'Who- what are you?' The leader whose name was Sam asked

"Could you possibly change into your human form? Its terribly rude not involving Erik in the conversation" I asked Sam

Sam bounded off in to the forest despite protest from the other wolves. When he came back, he was dressed in cut off shorts and a brown top. He was bare foot which confused me but that was a question for another time. As I observed his tanned skin and short brown hair recognition of his features hit me. I had seen this man before but I just couldn't remember.

"You smell like them, why?" He tried to sound intimidating

"Well hello to you too" Erik remarked from somewhere behind me

"Erik! Why do you want to know?" I managed to match his tone

"Anything concerning those monsters is our business" Sam sneered

"You can hardly call them monsters, they are not harming anyone but from what I know of you that's a different story" I couldn't keep the anger from my voice. I could feel Erik's shock as walked over and took my hand trying to calm me down. I very rarely lose my temper but when I do its not a nice experience for the other person, Erik knew this.

_Calm down Liebling, _Erik's gentle voice calmed my mind

Sam had stepped forward with an aggressive stance, it was laughable.

"Release Paul" Sam raised his voice

"How can I be sure he will not harm Erik or myself, I will let him go if you can calm him down" My voice was soothing but still full of authority

_Paul if you calm down and do not try to attack us again I will unfreeze you, _I told Paul and he agreed. As soon as he was able to move again he wandered over to Sam's side with his head down in a submissive stance. He would be punished for his actions later I could tell from Sam's mind.

"What the hell are you?" Sam raised his voice and Erik's anger seemed to reach boiling point

"fick dich" Erik always slipped into German when he was angry or excited, it was charming

"Calm your mind my love" I lay my hand on Erik's arm to calm him and could feel the disgusted glare from all the wolves, this I couldn't handle. These people had no right to judge me at all. They didn't know what we had been through, the traumatic experiences I had endured.

Erik stiffened beside me as waves of my anger drifted over him. It was uncontrollable.

"How dare you judge us, how dare you judge people just because they are different from you. So what I love a man, what's it to you, it doesn't concern your pack in any way, shape or form. I will not willingly cooperate with people that hold such prejudices as yourselves" My voice was stern and was echoed in the minds of everyone in the clearing.

_Mäuschen we need to calm you down before this gets out of hand,_ I focused on Erik's thoughts solely. They soothed me and made me relax

"You need to be very careful, If you will not cooperate then you have obviously chosen a side with those bloodsuckers, you are not welcome here" Sam growled at us

"I would not want to be anywhere near such people, Come on Erik I can't stand to be in the presence of these wankers any longer" Turning fast I marched back the way we came and to the car.

Erik followed silently and we didn't speak until we were at the Cullen's house. These people had threatened us and I had a terrible feeling it would effect this treaty they had with the Cullens that I had picked from Sam's irrational mind. It seemed that we had caused quite a bit of trouble which is a usual occurrence for us. We seemed to be always making enemies.

**This is a short filler chapter, needed to set the hatred for the plot**

**Next chapter someone is attacked but who will it be and why?**

**Please review, let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading and those who have reviewed it really means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charles or Erik no matter how much I wish I did, Damn the things I would do. Any way, Twilight isn't mine either. Don't own much to be honest just the plot.**

**Its been a while and I hate myself for it. Just a heads up, little bit of Homophobia in this one and Jacob hate. Sorry but I need a bad guy so the wolves have been chosen**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Cullen's followed us into the living room worriedly. Still extremely angry I took Erik's hand and pulled him towards one of the sofas. How dare they say those things to me. Erik knew how angry I was and pulled me close, rubbing my back.

"Today we went for a lovely walk along the beach and found ourselves in the company of some rather unfriendly people" Seriously struggling to stay calm

Sensing my distress, Bella came and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. We could always tell what moods the other was in, always had a bond. I really didn't understand why.

"I came very close to slaughtering those dogs" Erik growled, his German accent thick with anger

"Ahhh you met our neighboring wolves" Carlisle replied

"Yes I believe we did, wasn't very nice to us at all. Quite homophobic actually, nothing we haven't handled before" It was true, we had encountered a lot of hate because of our love. We had to fight for what we had and we were not going to give up easily. Checking my watch, I realised that I was late.

"Bloody hell I'm late. Really need to ring Raven and check on little Ororo" kissing Erik's lips I stood and left to call Raven. I had found Raven, starving in the kitchen of my manor house when I was little. She had been abandoned by her parents because she was different, had to live on the streets all her life, scavenge for food. It broke my heart so I convinced my mother to adopt her. She was like a sister to me, the only thing that kept me sane through all the beatings I endured from my step father, through all the years of missing Bella.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialed Raven's number anxiously waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello" Ravens voice rang out clearly.

**Bella Pov**

As soon as Charles left the room I turned to Erik. Observing his face I could tell he was worried about Charles. I had to admit Erik was extremely good looking, Chuck had done well for himself. Shaking myself out of these thoughts I started to question Erik about what had happened.

"How bad was he?" Knowing how Charles was when he got angry I prepared myself for the worst.

"Pretty bad, Paul was frozen for about ten minutes and I was sure if I hadn't of calmed him down he would have done something he would regret" The concern was obvious

"He has had a lot of trouble controlling his anger since Mom remarried that bastard. I'm glad the fire got him or I would have gladly done the job" The Cullens looked extremely shocked at my outburst. They had never seen me this bad. I had every right to be. Charles had always been the most kind and loving person ever. Kurt picked on him because he stud up for himself. Some of the things he did were horrific, I would have taken every beating Charles got but I was long gone by then. Mom and Dad were divorced a long time before she remarried.

He still had nightmares I knew that much, they had gotten a lot better since Erik was around. Sometimes I get phone calls late at night when he had a particularly bad night terror. It just intensified my anger a hell of a lot more.

"What are you talking about? The anger radiating from you is like nothing I have ever felt before" Jasper spoke up sending calming waves over us

"Its not my place to say. Its Charles's decision, his story to tell. His nightmare to share" Erik pulled me into a hug. He knew the ins and outs of the story. The gruesome details and I respected him more for helping Charles to get over it.

"Anyway so how are things with you and Charles?" I asked Erik smirking

"Better than ever, amazing even. Its so cute how excited he gets when we find a new child that needs help. How he fangirls when he sees a new power. He's such a wonderful father. God I'm going soft." Erik smiled showing all of his teeth.

Charles finally entered the room grinning madly.

"Your not going soft, admit it you put on this big bad hunted personality but on the inside your a pussy cat" He walked across the room and dumped himself in Eriks lap.

Some of the Cullens were shocked at his easy use of PDA. Both Erik and I were used to this, Charles was always such a tactile person.

"Ok we better be going home, Charlie will be worried" Charles pointed out and Grabbed my hand. After saying our goodbyes and promising to come back tomorrow so Esme could cook for us we set off home.

We got home to find the lights on and sounds of Baseball coming from the living room. Laughter flouted down the hall. We found Charlie sat with Billy and Jacob eating pizza.

Billy looked up startled and then began to frown at Charles and Erik. The Cullens had explained how Billy was one of the elders and heavily involved with the wolves.

"Hello there Billy something wrong with your face" Charles sounded really annoyed. He had clearly had enough hate for one day, Billy's thoughts must have been bad.

"Father Erik and I are off to bed, I refuse to be in the company of this hateful man. I've had enough of this for one day. So what I share a bed with a man, There I said it now good night" Charles fumed, He kissed my cheek then pulled Erik up the stairs. Stomping all the way.

"What the hell? Really? Charles and Erik are perfect together you need to get over it" I turned to leave the room but Jacob grabbed my wrist

"Your ok with them? Really? How can you be around them? Knowing what they are and what they can do?" The disgusted look on his face did it.

Swinging my arm back I prepared to strike whilst shouting "Charles can love anyone he wants you need to get the fuck over it, no one talks about my brother like that. So what he's a mutant, he's amazing just the way he is and I love him to bits" with that my fist collided with Jacobs face and a crack echoed through room.

Pain shot up my arm. Damn it. My hand was broke.

* * *

**Again apologies about the homophobia but its something real life couples have to go through sometimes. Wanted to confront it. Thanks for reading, please review. What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual**

**Hey guys, thats right I'm back, sorry for not updating in ages. I'm a bad person I know.**

* * *

**Charles P.O.V**

Once we entered the bedroom I pulled my shirt off and flopped down on the bed. Anger coursed through my body. This people were really starting to piss me off. Erik shut the door and sat down next to me on the bed. Calmly he stroked my chest with his fingers.

"Come on Liebling" Erik's voice was soothing and his warm hand made my skin tingle

"The things he was thinking Erik, they really offended me" Turning to look at him I caressed his face "Will it always be like this?"

Erik rested his head above my heart, listening to the beat as he traced patterns on my chest.

"The world is changing. People like us are being accepted in society. Some people in the world don't like change, they fight it. We knew we would be given a hard time being mutants alone. We can and will fight this. Do you know why?" Erik spoke with conviction and affection

"Why?" I asked as I stroked his hair

"Because I love you and nothing else matters more. Remember that please" He placed a soft kiss over my heart.

Pain shot up my arm originating from my knuckles. Pain that wasn't mine. I instantly knew that the pain had come from Bella. Even when I wasn't looking into her mind consciously, I always had a small part of my mind settled in hers. Pushing my mind out, searching the house for an explanation to the pain I was feeling. Erik noticed my distraction and took my hand. He lifted his head off my chest and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What is wrong?" Concern was bleeding across his features

"Bella" was the only word I managed to say but he understood

Erik was quickly standing, pulling me up and out the door. Swiftly walking down the hall and the stairs we found the commotion. Bella stood at one end of the room glaring and holding her arm up. At the other end was Jacob and Billy. Charlie stood in the middle debating what to do, he had never witnessed the violent side of Bella.

Shaking my head I crossed the room, still shirtless, towards Bella.

"Hand" I held out my own hand so I could softly take hers to examine it. Running a small school for mutant children and having to deal with Erik, I knew quite a bit about injuries.

Erik came to stand next to me, peering down at Bella's hand. It was already starting to turn a purple colour. Erik and I both looked at each other and sighed.

"Broken" We said at the same time. I had seen this millions of times after training sessions or when Sean and Alex had been play fighting. Entering Bella's mind I blocked the pain receptors so she couldn't feel the pain. Letting go of her hand I turned to look at the others in the room. They were openly staring at his.

"Does someone fancy telling us what happened?" Crossing my arms, I asked

"Bella punched Jacob" Charlie was the first to speak up

"He was being horrible about Charles and Erik. I refused to take it, he needed to be taught a lesson" Bella mirrored my stance and pouted

"That sounds about right, from what I've seen" I walked towards them. Billy and Jacob looked at my chest then at Erik, who's hair was a mess. "Oh for gods sake that's not what happened"

Jacob's face was a mix of rage and concern. He was angry at us but concerned for Bella. He was practically throwing his thoughts at me and I didn't like the dark turn they were taking. Everyone around us was paying attention to Charlie and Billy's conversation. Well it was more of an argument. I slipped into Jacob's mind.

_You need to calm your thoughts_ _boy_, My voice projected into his mind and his head shot up to glare at me.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jacob shouted across the room cutting off all conversation.

Everyone silently turned to look at him. His whole body shook with anger, if he didn't calm down he was going to phase.

_Erik he's going to phase, _I sent him an image of what Sam had done to his wife when he lost control during an argument, scaring half her body.

Erik edged closer. He pushed Charlie behind him and the lamp in the left corner of the room began to shudder.

It was at this moment the lights went out. The electricity had been cut. Jacobs deep breathes could be heard as he gain control back over his body. I could feel Erik's hand resting at the bottom of my back just above the scare on my spine. He was making sure I was ok. We all stayed still and quiet for a few minutes until Bella's scream was heard and a growl. There was something in the house, a female vampire. From her chaotic thoughts It was clear that she wasn't alone. Moving was fast as I could I tried to get to Bella. The darkness didn't both me in the slightest, I had spent years in the comfort of it.

The vampire was obviously faster. She clubbed Bella over the head knocking her out and proceeded to carry her. She was not getting out of here in one piece. Moving out the door after the vampire I sent some pain waves her way. She dropped under the pretense that she was on fire. Bella's body could be heard hitting the floor, hard. There were shouts behind me as everybody moved to follow. Exiting the house I found Bella's unconscious body on the floor next to the female vampire.

It was then I remembered that she wasn't alone. As I ran towards Bella I searched the how trying to find the missing mind. There was no one else here. It was then that I heard the sinister chuckle and it triggered a memory in my mind. The reason I couldn't sense the other persons mind became clear to me. The force of the flashback froze my body and I turned to look at the man behind me. It couldn't be. There was no way that what I was seeing was real.

In all my life I had only met one man who had found a way to keep me out of his mind. This man had tortured Erik from a young age, had almost killed me. This man was standing in front of me now.

He raised his right arm which was holding Charlie's baseball bat.

"Goodbye Telepath" His voice was the last thing I heard before my mind was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Den den derrrrrrrrr **

**So who was it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.**


End file.
